A user of a desktop terminal such as a telephone terminal, for example, may desire to modify or enhance the functional capabilities and/or features of the terminal for example by attaching a personal computer to the terminal.
Currently, desktop terminals are usually configured by manufacturers to deliver the full range of design features. To better serve the needs of end users, the functionality and/or features often need to be modified by telephone service providers on customer premises. In other cases end users are required to order specific electronic modules to acquire a desired range of features and capabilities.
The alterations of telephone set characteristics are typically made possible by intrusion into the body of the terminal. The modifications of functionality are, therefore, usually performed on the customer's premises by trained technicians.
The costs associated with modifications of functional capabilities and/or features of the terminal can be significant and are usually passed onto the subscriber.